World Without People
by wildfiresprophecy
Summary: Marik isn't in the Domino City Mental Institution because he's insane, he likes it there. But then there's Bakura, a patient who lives in his own world, a world that only Marik can save him from.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this a while ago and I couldn't figure out so I didn't upload it. But I think I've figured it out XD. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm not sure how good it it so any reviews would be very appreciated. I gave it an M rating but it should be more T. The rating really depends on what I decide I'm capable of writing.**

_~()~_

_This world has no people. They aren't here. They shouldn't be here. I like it this way. People are mean and cruel and selfish. I am happy to be here, in this world without people. I am safe, in this world without people. I never want to leave._

_~()~_

Marik lay on his back on the dark blue sofa with his feet up and stared intently at the ceiling fan. He knew this room well. He'd be here every Thursday afternoon for... was it three years now? Marik couldn't remember. He didn't like the room. He found it boring. Pale yellow walls, a sofa, two chairs, a coffee table, a bookshelf. It was so generic. There wasn't even any decor in the room aside from the blue painting near the door.

Marik hated that painting. He hated it because it wasn't of anything. It was just blue. Why would anyone _pay _to have a painting like that, Marik thought to himself _I could paint this under thirty seconds. It is a worthless painting and a stupid purchase._

But despite it's appearance, it was one of the few places where Marik could lie down on a sofa and enjoy the breeze that blew through the open window next to him.

Marik heard the door two the room open and close. He heard a squeak from the chair near him as someone sat down.

"Would you please stop sitting like that," said an already annoyed Seto Kaiba. When Marik didn't reply, he tapped a pen on his clipboard and said, "shall I write down in my notes that you've started acting like a three year old?"

Marik grinned and closed his eyes. He opened one and said with a sneer, "Aww isn't that cute. Seto still thinks I care about what he writes about me in his silly little note board." his face grew darker and he added, "you know, you are by far one of the worst therapists ever. Once a week for three years and we're still doing the same old thing."

Seto didn't flinch. He didn't like Marik, never had. Of every patient he saw, Marik was the only one who seemed sane enough not to care about his presence. For three years he'd acted bored as ever with these meetings. He knew how much this annoyed Seto and he amused himself with it. Seto was used to it at this point. He'd long given up on Marik and only continued coming here because he had to.

Seto glared at him and said, "We'd be doing something different if you cooperated with me a little.

"Well," said Marik, still not looking at him, "isn't it your job to get me to cooperate? In the end, it all goes back to you being and awful therapist."

Seto felt himself wanting to kill this boy. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He looked down at Marik and said, "You know, I beginning to think you enjoy it here."

Marik sneered and said, "Gee, what tipped you off."

"Why?" asked Seto, who hadn't really expected that answer.

"Why not?" asked Marik, "I can sleep whenever I want. The people here are very interesting, but you don't ever have them trying to talk to you. The food isn't that bad and we get to spend these lovely Thursdays together."

"Marik!" said Seto angrily, "You're in a mental institution for the criminally insane!"

"Oh really," said Marik grinned, "I thought I was at the Domino City fair. You know Seto, maybe I just enjoy this place. It isn't as bad once you've been here for three years."

Seto sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Marik today. That kid was impossible. He got up from the chair and said to Marik, "If you wan't to stay here, you better work on acting more insane because if I decide you're not, you're looking at a lifetime in jail." Seto walked over to the door and opened it, "Now please get out of here and stop wasting my time."

Marik got up, still grinning darkly at Seto, and walked towards the door where two nurses waited to escort him back to his room. Marik walked out the door at the same time another patient walked in. The patient bumped into Marik on his way out. Marik glared at him and said "Watch it," under his breath.

The patient stiffened and said in a blank, expressionless voice, "What are you doing here?"

Marik narrowed his eyes at the patient, "Same thing as you Why do you care?"

Marik stared at the patient. He was about Marik's age. He had wild white hair that stuck up at strange angles. He had a blank expression on his face and even as he spoke to Marik, he continued to stare straight ahead. Marik could see he shivered slightly. He looked like any other mental patient here, which was why Marik was so confused by the looks he was getting from Seto and the nurses.

Marik looked at them, "What?" he asked confused. Before he could get an answer, the other patient spoke up again, "I care because you don't belong here. There shouldn't be any people here. Why are you here?"

Marik grinned. He'd met patients like this before. The ones who live in a world of their own. He decided to play along with this kid, "I already told you. I'm here for the same reasons you are. I don't like people much either."

The white haired boy's expression didn't change as he replied, "I don't trust you, but if you leave me alone, I'll let you stay here."

_What a little bitch_ Marik thought to himself. He opened his mouth to make a rude remark in return, when he felt Seto put a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me," he growled, "Now!"

He lead Marik down the hall until they were out of earshot of the other patient. "What was that all about!" said Marik, glaring at Seto, "who does that kid think he is!"

"His name's Bakura." Seto said, "he's been here four years. And that was the first time he's spoken to anybody since we found him."

"What?" asked Marik, "What exactly do you mean by _first time he's spoken to anybody_?"

Seto sighed "We found him on the streets. He was found to have been linked with several murders. He now believes that he is living in another world. One without people. This is all we know about him. He doesn't hear anybody. He can't see anybody. In his mind, he is alone. We don't know what to do about him because you can't cure someone who just won't see you." Marik stared at him. Seto continued, "We've never seen him react to anyone, before you."

"Why me?" asked Marik

"Hell if I know!" snapped Seto, he wasn't happy about it either, "but, for whatever reason, he can hear only you."

"Why bother telling me this?" asked Marik, "I don't get why I should care. He's your patient."

"I need your help," Seto almost choked on his words, "He needs to remember that there's a real world and that he belongs here not there. If he can see this, we can get him out of there and back to reality."

"Why?" asked Marik, "Why should I help you? I don't see the point. Are you such a terrible therapist, that you need help from your own patients?"

Seto suddenly had the urge to kill him again, "I need your help," he said, "do you need an incentive?"

Marik grinned, "of course."

"What?" asked Seto, "what can I give in exchange for helping me?"

"Freedom," said Marik, "I want out."

Seto glared at him, "You told me you liked it here!"

"Well, it's better that jail," said Marik, "I want complete freedom. I want to return to the real world as well. Thats my offer, take it or leave it."

Seto hated being bossed around by this kid, but he'd have to agree to him for now, "Alright fine!" he snapped, "You fix this kid, I'll let you out. Deal?" not waiting for Marik to answer, he said "You'll start tomorrow."

_~()~_

_I sat on top of the Domino City tower and looked out over the city. The wind blew through my hair as I watched the town below. The cars didn't move. No one walked about the streets. Every building was empty. I was alone._

_I liked it better like that. No people. I could go where I want, whenever I want. No one could tell me not to. No one could touch me or hurt me. I was free._

_I remembered the last time I'd sat on top of this tower. Five years ago I'de stood here. I'de looked down to the streets below. What a long fall it would've been. But it still would've only taken a few seconds. A few seconds and I could've ended it all. A few seconds and I could've left all those people behind. It was a few seconds to long for me. I didn't jump._

_I'm glad I didn't because now I have what I always wanted. I'm a world without people. My world without people. I've never been happier._

_I left the building and took to the streets. I walked between the empty cars. I enter a store and grab myself a can of coke. No one is around so no one cares._

_I've been walking for ages now. I don't really care where I'm going. I don't have anywhere to go._

_Something bumps into me. I should really pay more attention. I continue walking because I don't care what is was, when I hear a voice, "Watch it!" _

_I turn around so fast I thought I'd break my neck. I look up to see person, a boy to be exact. I'm confused, but there are no people here, I think to myself. I look again in case I was imagining it. Nope, he's still there. I can see him, but his face is a blur to me._

_I shouldn't speak to him. I should keep on walking. I should pretend this never happened. But my curiosity gets the better of me, "What are you doing here?" I ask him. I want to know so I can stop this from happening in the future. Another person in my world! I don't want him here. What if he's to hurt me?_

_"Same as you. Why do you care?" he asks in a bored sort of way. Does he want to escape as well? Was he hurt the same as I? I doubt it. He's a tall, strong looking guy. He can't have hurt as much as I have. Can he?_

_"I care because you don't belong here," I tell him, "There shouldn't be people here. Why are you here?" I ask him again. I want him to tell me the truth._

_"I already told you," he says, "same reasons as you." I wait for him to state what these reasons are, "I don't like people much either," he continues with a slight laugh._

_Is he mocking me? "I don't trust you," I tell told him, "but if you leave me alone, I'll let you stay here." It's my world. I decide who comes and who goes. If I don't have to see him again, then I won't mind him being here._

_The conversation is over. I glance at him one last time, before taking off running in the opposite direction._

_My mind is spinning. Is this the sign of a change in this world? It's never failed me before..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I am the worst updater ever. I feel so bad. When I originally published this story, I hadn't expected anyone to read it 0_0. The fact that I got a few reviews and follows was unexpected. I'm really happy about that (despite it not being a lot) and I feel really guilty about not having updated. I have no will to do anything XD. I've got another chapter finished after this one so I will upload that the minute I proofread it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, or followed. Hell, thanks just for simply reading this story. I'll try to update more often.**

_~()~_

Marik sat on his cot and stared at the ceiling. A fly buzzed as it got stuck in the light fixture overhead. Marik groaned in boredom. He'd been doing this same thing everyday for three years now. Sure there was a common room with art supplies, books and games for patients to use, but Marik didn't want to see anyone else. He also found the room reminded him of his kindergarden class. It all sickened him.

He could honestly admit that having to help out Bakura was the most exiting thing to happen to him since he had been admitted to this place. _Wow, that's sad, _he thought to himself. Still, he felt a small nervousness at the back of his mind. He was all of a sudden aware of the fact that he hadn't spoken to a person aside from Seto for far too long and that he had know idea what to say to a mental patient.

These thoughts swarmed through his head like that fly in his room as he was escorted by two guards to the usual room. He entered it and sat on the sofa as usual, only this time, he wasn't the patient.

Seto entered followed by Bakura. The albino was still muttering to himself, his eyes fixed straight ahead. Seto lead him to the sofa and forced him, rather harshly, into a seated position. Bakura still didn't seem to notice. Seto sighed and glared at Marik before leaving the room.

Panic rose again in Marik's chest. "Where the hell are you going," he mouthed to Seto, but the door just slammed on him. Marik looked over at Bakura who was still staring strait, ahead muttering and shaking slightly. Marik bit his own lip hard. _Stop this,_ he thought angrily to himself, _you've killed more people than you can count, you can talk to this kid_.

Marik cleared his throat and Bakura's head whirled around to stare at him with those dark, blank eyes. Marik had no idea of how to start so he was almost relieved when Bakura snapped at him, "You again? I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

Marik glared right back at him, "I didn't want to."

Bakura looked stunned and stammered, "but I told you to leave!"

Marik laughed and Bakura winced. "People tell me a lot of things," Marik said with a sneer, "but I rarely listen."

Bakura looked down at the floor, "Why?" he asked, "why did you come find me again."

Marik had no idea how to reply. He couldn't tell him to come back to reality right away. This crazy kid wouldn't believe him.

Marik stared blankly at Bakura wondering what excuse he could use. Shit, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"I was wondering," he said, trying not to stammer, "why are you here?"

The kid stared at him. If his expression weren't so permanently vacant, he probably would have looked as though Marik had just suggested something completely and utterly ridiculous.

"Well," Bakura started after a long silence, "I'm here because I deserve it. My life was shit. All people do is hurt and hurt and hurt. But now, I finally get what I want. I endured life and now I can be free. I don't have to see or hear anyone ever again. I am finally safe."

Marik listened. This all sounded like the babbling nonsense of a madman to him, but he had figured out where to go from here. Recalling one if the first things he had been asked in his own therapy session, he asked, "And why don't you tell me why your life is like this."

At first he thought Bakura would refuse, but then he nodded, took a deep breath, and began.


	3. Chapter 3

_~()~_

A little white haired boy sat at the back of the school yard. Across the yard, a lady watches from a fence while she discusses the boy with his teacher, or, to be more exact, is "discussed to".

"He doesn't appear to interact with the other children," the teacher explains quietly to the boys mother, "he doesn't avoids them. He refuses to sit with the class when we get together. He won't let other kids touch him or anything he believes belongs to him. I was able to let it slide before, but today was the last straw! That kid hadn't even touched him."

The lady's eyes still do not stray from her son. She is barely even listening now. She is tired. Her stomach is large with her next son and she is exhausted with always worrying about this one.

His teacher continues to say something about schoolyard violence, but the lady just dismissed her and goes to fetch her son.

"Bakura?" She asks gently to her son. He looks up at her and smiles, wrapping his arms around her neck. The worried mother picked up her son and carries him home. He falls asleep in her arms and she doesn't care about how heavy he is.

**Be Bakura**

Your name is Bakura. You are two years old and you are sad because you made your mother sad. She isn't mad at you (she never is) but she still sits you down to talk to you and you can tell she's disappointed. She tells you that you should never hurt others. You cry because you didn't mean to hit the other boy, but that you were scared because he had tried to make you go down the slide when to you didn't want to. You apologize because you did not mean for him to fall down the slide and to break his arm. It was all an accident.

Your mother doesn't punish you though. She just sighs and pulls you into a hug. You hug her back while she explains to you about people and feelings. You only half listen though because you are happy just to be here with her.

_~()~_

**This chapter was a little short. Sorry bout that. I'll try to make them longer.**

**I'm really sorry about the Homestuck reference. Ok,\ I'm not, but it still wasn't my intention. I just felt I couldn't express this scene properly without writing in the second person. This may happen again from time to time. I will try to avoid it though... **

**I might go on about Bakura's back story for a bit. I feel that I should mention though that despite the M rating, there likely will not be a sex scene in this story. Sorry to do disappoint XD. The reason for the M rating is more for the slight triggers in this story. I don't know exactly where this is going, but it is very likely that some parts of this story might be a little disturbing.**


End file.
